Ai Japan!
by daedricgurl
Summary: Canada had his fair share of fun with Japan. Now it seems Japan wanted a turn, the excitement of the olympics and Russia's trick hadn't worn off it seems! Sequel to Au Canada! Please read that before you read this! Hard Yaoi ahead!


Sa sa! It looks to be a little shorter then Au Canada, but I tried my hardest!

Alright, this might be the last I can put out for a little while.

Mother made a mistake and I'm now internetless for pretty much A WHOLE MONTH!

Till then I'll be working on 'Let it Rain' and 'On Ice.'

Here and there I plan on trying to get back to this Cafe as often as I can to update anything.

NOW! I tried my hardest, PLEASE enjoy. I tried as best as I could to keep correct characterists, but we all know that during the midst of passion, we all go through a rather vicious change, da?

(Totally just also edited this now. So I hope it's an easier read. )

* * *

There was only one thing that was keeping the Baltic nation from bashing his head through the wall. That was being discovered. Why couldn't he have picked his ass up faster and booked it out of there? Now, through the cramped space that was this stupid hotel closet, the crack in the closet was unavoidable. Nothing he could do would remove his sight past that crack; the sight of a naked Japan and Canada. The oriental nation straddling America's twin. Leaning down over him, pert ass in the air as he lapped and nibbled teasingly down Canada neck and jaw.

Canada's hand had found a lovely place on the pale round tight globes that were Japan's ass. While the oriental was suckling greedily at a hardened nipple, he was also whining as Canada squeezed, rubbed and gently pinched the soft flesh. They were both moaning together, and it was quite a sight for the poor Russian who was desperately holding his mouth to keep from making his own sounds.

Each scar Canada touched seemed to elicit all kinds of sounds from Japan. Including a sudden seizing up as he pressed at a small one on his hip. When he started to rub it, the whole of Japan's body seemed to rock with it. Even though some of the whimpers held a little pain, it wasn't too hard to see that it successfully turned the older nation on.

"C-Canada-san!"

He pulled his hands back, and opted for bringing their faces down for one hell of a passionate kiss. Tongues swirling, lapping at lips and bites to puckered and bruised lips. At one point, Russia saw the collision of the two muscles, almost moaning before the soft appendages were engulfed again with wet moans and slick kissing sounds as they pulled back again. Russia was suddenly, very, very hot. Sweating; face flushed and breathing heavily behind too hot mittens.

Two nations, he figured he could easily have submitting under him, where both had swapped dominance. Canada owning him in the shower, and Japan keeping him in check with the promise of one good blow job. He'd never seen Japan in action, not this kind of action, but the way he was acting made him think that Japan wasn't all that innocent. It just took an aphrodisiac to convince that little monster out.

Japan had gone lower, his tongue swirling around a cute belly-button. Delving in and out, slicking his tongue down a cute and faint happy-trail. The oh-so sensitive skin that was above the hips and below the belly-button seemed to be a hot spot for the Canadian. As soon as Japan started nipping, Canada started thrashing, moaning and gripping tightly to the silken black locks.

"Japan. JapanJapanJapan…"

He was panting out heavily, hips thrusting up into the naked chest of the one he was calling out to. However the older nation refused to stop what he was doing. His nails were racking gently over his thighs. Playing there, pressing there, gently teasing at his hip bones. Curving his fingers inward to the groin, and neglecting the pulsing and leaking member. He was careful not to touch it in the slightest.

His torture didn't stop there though, his mouth on those hips were unceasing, with his hands kneading at Canada's thighs, and the nation was already voicing his hatred as Japan prolonged the ultimate ending.

"Japan! Please! Suck me, touch me, just do something _more_!"

The dark haired man looked up with a hot flush on his face at how he was asked; so bluntly, but such had to be rewarded right?

He took a hold of the delicious aching and leaking member, rolling it gently between his hands. There was a brief sigh of relief from Canada before those sighs elongated, tiny moans being disguised in them. Japan tilted his hands, and started doing two opposite actions with his hands; one hand laid against a half of his engorged member, stroking up, the other stroking down. Japan watched with fascination as Canada's face altered drastically, his hips shuddered, and a visible shiver was sent up his back. When it reached his face, Kiku was rewarded with a moan.

Obviously that had been a well received action, Japan proceeded farther. Holding the member between his hands, he leaned over it and delved his tongue against the slit, swirling and prodding at it. Canada only peeked and eye open to see the man, moaning instantly as he witnessed that pink tongue slithering along the head of his cock.

"Japan… Ooh-ah, Japan…"

Kiku liked hearing that out of Canada mouth, he'd soon be having the blonde one crying his name though. He grinned and, Canada had the literal pleasure of feeling soft lips surrounded the head of his cock, a tongue making constant rounds around it while his hands working gently on the rest of his shaft.

Russia had tears in his eyes when a small dribble of saliva worked its way down the shaft. Japan was doing well to wet the length; he was keeping perfect suction with out a single painful graze of the teeth. He was careful as he admitted more of the shaft into his mouth, a few more dribbles before Japan was working his head up and down, lips tightening and shifting over the flushed flesh.

Canada was keeping a constant, gentle and rewarding stroke through his hair, his head was gently tilted back; lips parting so he could vocalize just how much he was enjoying this. Indeed he wasn't holding back either, impressive between the; "Oh god… Japan…" And, "Ah-aah, so good… Don't stop."

Japan was keeping a gentle and relentless hum, sending waves of vibrations up and down the shaft. When Japan felt the hot head hit the back of his throat, he had to stop there, no more would fit. He'd leave the rest up to his slicked hands, twisting them, and sliding them up and down the exposed length. As his mouth traveled up the shaft, his hands would follow to keep the wet motion up. Eventually he managed to pick up the pace, gentle, wet sucking sounds could be heard now, and Russia was holding tightly to his own throbbing member as he watched this, no longer able to tear his gaze away, not like he had been from the start.

Soon, Japan was using the momentum to be able to deep throat Canada. Propelling the hot flesh far into his mouth, constricting his throat in a swallowing manner, and eliciting the loudest of moans from Canada. He felt it, it was getting harder to slide the slick pre-cum down his throat, and thus it was a constant dribble down his chin. Things were starting to get a little messy, and he was flushed deeply, closing his eyes to hold in the slight embarrassment at the leakage. Canada had managed to catch sight of his own semen making its way out of the dark haired mans mouth, it cause his very body to shake. Japan felt it, and preparing himself for what was coming, his hands tightened around Canada's shaft, sliding a few fingers down to squeeze his sac, and with quite the shout, Canada shot his load with little warming right into Japan's mouth.

With an arch of his back, sending his length farther into the orients mouth, the slick liquid hitting the back of his throat with force, he could only take so much of it, and pulling back he ended with not only a mouthful, but also letting a few spurts hit his face.

He pulled back with a whimper, a small trail of the thick semen running from the corner of his mouth; the back of his hand pressed to his mouth to hold it in; unsure if he should swallow or not.

Canada pulled himself up shakily, breathing heavily and taking the orients face in his hands; leaning in to kiss him and pry his mouth open with a seeking tongue. He was met with a gentle fall of cum in his mouth, tasting himself, and tasting Kiku at the same time. It made the taste bearable, and when he swallowed, Kiku followed after. Pulling back; he began licking daintily at the cum splashed on his face, till there was nothing but a slightly sticky feel to it. Which he began to kiss away, under the gentle smile of Japan, eyes closed and face upturned to those now gentle lips.

"Japan…"

"Canada-san…"

The older nation opened his eyes gently to look upon the blond, and really, now he didn't look anything like America-san at all.

And then, there was a crash, both of them whipping around to find one large flushed Icy nation laying upon the hotel floor. Somewhere along the way, he'd lost his footing and fell through the doors… Japan was now a bright red as he realized that Russia had never left, Canada seemed to be much the same condition...

Completely and utterly embarrassed…

Russia however, was another story…

"R-Russia-san?"

* * *

Ah hah! What and odd ending eh? I do love Russia very much so! Torturing him when he can't torture anyone else in return is sooo much fun! Who knows, he might get his own fun soon. -winkwink hinthint-

I hope you enjoyed! Read and review! Tell me what you think! -prompting-


End file.
